Endless Dreams
by Jaa-1
Summary: One-shot... Yami starts dreaming... Warning: Totally, and utterly insane. Also, beware of deja vus, even in dreams... And non-related sibling dispute mixed in between...


Jaa-1: Oh... yeah. Umm... this is my one-shot. Which will own all of Elsiey's stories, by the way. Mwahaha.

Elsiey: ::twitches:: I helped beta read this stupid thing, you idiot! So don't start dissing up my fics! And everyone knows that my stories can beat your stories anytime!

Jaa-1: Riiight... Anyways, here's the one-shot. That owns all. Mwahaha...

Elsiey: ::scoffs:: Anyways, this one-shot's humour. Has parodies of Star Wars, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Spongebob Squarepants. And some real life experiences also contributed to this... ::glares:: You better give me some credit for editing this whole thing...

Jaa-1: I remember when I was your age...

Elsiey: Shut up! Please! And besides, I'm older than you!

Jaa-1: So?

Elsiey: ::sweatdrops:: Anyhow, Jaa-1 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. Now, let's get on with the story, shall we...?

* * *

**Endless Dreams  
**  
Announcer: On my right is Yugi Moutou (which really is Yami) and on my left is John Smith. Now shuffle each others decks and shake hands. I will flip a coin to determine who goes first ::flips coin high up in the air, which Yami catches:: Where did the coin go? ::is lost::  
  
John: I have another coin, here. ::gives coin::  
  
Announcer: Thanks ::throws it up high again, which Yami catches once more:: Where did it go? Ah, what the hell. Just do rock, paper, scissors...  
  
Yami and John: Rock, paper, scissors! (Yami gets paper and John gets rock).  
  
John: Ah... sorry, but rock crushes paper. Hehe. So I go first.

Yami: ::shrugs:: Ah well. I gained 50 cents anyways.  
  
John: Wow! I just got all five pieces of Exodia! I win!  
  
Yami: ::is in denial:: How is this possible?! I'm king of games!  
  
John: It doesn't have to be, it's just a dream...

Dream...

Dream...

[At home]

Yami: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ::wakes up:: Huh? Oh, it was just a dream...

[While walking to school]

Yami: ::looks enlightened:: Wait a minute! Paper covers rock! Stupid boy tricked me. ::is pissed::

John: Hi, are you really Yugi?  
  
Yami: Yes, I am.  
  
John: Cool. My name is John. You wanna duel me?  
  
Yami: Sure, why not? But you must promise not to cheat.

John: Okay, scout's honour! ::walks off, grinning:: Pft, like I'm a scout.  
  
[At dueling arena]  
  
Joey: Hey Yugi! If you lose, it doesn't matter. It's just a dream.  
  
Yami: ::twitches:: What the hell?!  
  
John: Hey, pay attention! We'll be playing with 4000 life points and I'll go first. Okay? Yami: Why not? I'm king of games, after all.

John: Fine. ::draws:: Cool! I play cannon soldier with 1 card face down. End turn.

Yami: ::mumbles:: Its not that bad. At least I didn't lose already...

John: What?

Yami: Nothing. ::draws:: I play Gazelle, King of Mythical Beast in defense monde and end my turn.

John: ::slips a card from under his sleeve to the top of his deck. Then draws:: Wow! First I activate my face down card, Scapegoats, that allows me to summon 4 scapegoats, then I scrifice all of them to Cannon Soldier [1] to deal 2000 direct damage. And in addition, I will play the card I just drew, Second Death. [2] This card allows me to deal another 2000 direct damage to you, and you lose!

Yami: Nooo... this can't be happening...

Ing...

Ing...

[At home]

Yami: ::wakes up, annoyed:: Ohhh - my - god. Another dream.

[While walking to school]

John: Hi, are you really Yugi?  
  
Yami: Yes, I am.  
  
John: Cool. My name is...

Yami: John right?

John: How did you know?

Yami: Oh... ::thinks of his dreams:: Lucky guess.

John: Riiight... Anyways, you wanna duel me?

Yami: Okay, but you must proimse not to cheat.

John: Scout's honour. ::grins::

Yami: ::rolls eyes:: Pft, like you're a scout.

John: ... Damn you.

[At the duelling arena]

Joey: Hey Yugi! May the force be with you.

Yami's thoughts: Joey has been watching waaayyy too much Star Wars...

John: You can go first.

Yami: I play Queen's Knight in defence mode with 1 card face down and end my turn.

John: ::draws:: I play Tribute to the Doomed. This card allows me to discard 1 card from my hand to my graveyard (the card he discarded was the Winged Dragon of Ra), and destroy one monster on your side of the field. ::destroys Queen's Knight:: Now I play Ookazi, which deals 800 direct damage to you. Now I play Monster Reborn, to reborn the Winged Dragon of Ra, now I use it's speacial ability, 1 turn kill [3] ::charging up:: ::puts flashlight under his face:: May Neptune have mercy on your soul. Mwahahaha.

[In Yami's mind]

Yami: Oh no! What do I do now? ::Yoda appears:: Hey, isn't Joey suppose to come at times like these? You know, like he's suppose to encourage me or whatever?

Yoda: I know, but he's drunk right now.

Yami: ... He was eating an apple.

Yoda: So?

Yami: ::sweatdrops:: Anyways, what is the advice?

Yoda: Use the force ::disappears::

Yami: ::twitches:: What kind of advice is that?!

[back to duelling arena]

The blast from Ra hits Yami and he falls onto the ground.

Yami: ::groan:: Argh... ::a white light appears from the sky:: No! I can't go to heaven now! I'm too young to die! ::a hand comes out to reach him:: Can this be the hand of god? ::John's face appears::

John: Yugi, I am your father...

Yami: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

[At home]

Yami: ... noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Ohhhh - my - god. Another dream.

[While walking to school]

John: Hi, my name is John.

Yami: ::screams, hysteric:: No! Stay back! You are not my father! ::runs away::

[next day]

Doctor: Hello, my name is Dr. Cow, but please call me John. ::smiles::

Yami: ::has gone loco:: No, stay back! You are not my father! ::runs away::

[At another part of the hospital]

Yami: ::runs into a room and shuts the door:: Person in the room: I've been expecting you... ::turn around from his chair:: Ohhh - my - god. You again! ::twitches:: I told you! John is not going to operate on you or anything like that. AND HE KNOWS THAT HE'S NOT YOUR FATHER, GOD DAMN IT!

Yami: You don't have to yell, you know.

Person in the room: YES, I DO!

Yami: O.o meanie...

[A week later]

Yami: ::rocks back and forth on chair:: No... dream - John... not... father - Still... king... of... games.

Yami's friends: O.o What happened to Yugi? ::Dr. Cow comes in::

Dr. Cow: He seems to be suffering from a case of insomnia. He has never slept in a whole week! He keeps talking about a dream and something about me not being his father. ::sweatdrops::

Yami: ::still mumbling::

* * *

[1] It's Cannon Soldier's special ability. For each monster you sacrifice to use this ability, you may deal 500 points of direct damage.

[2] Second Death is a card that I, as in Jaa-1, made up. Originally, I wanted to call it Happy Decapitating, but it didn't sound right...

[3] In the dubbed version, they called 1 turn kill, Point to Point Transfer. But, since I prefer the words 1 turn kill, the original Japanese words for this attack, I decided to use that instead.

* * *

Elsiey: ::glares:: You still didn't give me credit yet...

Jaa-1: Okay, okay... I dedicate this to... Ms. Puff from Spongebob Squarepants (2%), Yoda from Star Wars (2%), Jade from Jackie Chan Adventures (2%)... and 1% to Elsiey. And the other 93% to me! ::grins::

Elsiey: ::twitches:: I hate you...

Jaa-1: Mwahaha.... ::coughs:: Anyways, please review. :)


End file.
